


Sparkly One

by kissmewinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmewinchester/pseuds/kissmewinchester
Summary: Prompt: Alec saving Magnus from guys at the club who get a little too touchy with Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 91





	Sparkly One

Alec was across the club before he had a chance to blink. He didn’t know who any of these three men were, but he knew he had to protect the glittery one. The one that gained Alec’s attention the moment he caught site of him sauntering down from the balcony. All lean muscle and pure power and downright beauty. The way he held himself was captivating, and he would’ve found that unnerving if the mere sight of the man didn’t send a jolt of calm through him.

See, Alec had been gulping down the last drops of whatever blue thing he had ordered (to then go make a move!) when he catches two men corner the one he’s subconsciously nicknamed ‘the glittery one.’ The moment that he sees the one in the red suit grab for the glittery one’s wrist, though, Alec loses it.

He has the one in red (that has, wait, is that a mullet?) on the floor not a half minute since he put his hands on the sparkly one, and the pale skinned man in the skinny jeans, who he knows without a shadow (haha shadow) of a doubt is a vampire, Alec head butts him. And then knees him in the face when he starts to keel over.

To be left forgotten and half concussed.  
Alec of course isn’t out of breath by the end of it. But he almost feels like he should be, with the amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins and the image of two bleeding men groaning beneath his feet. But, hey, Shadowhunter.

When Alec’s eyes slide up to the glittery one, now gawking at him (it wasn’t exactly the first impression he was looking to make after all), he’s able to notice, now that their distance has shortened (by what feels like half a mile) that “the glittery one” has the most incredible demon mark he’s ever seen. 

Cat eyes, of all things! And he’s even more riveted than he was before having ran across the club and pummeled the two dudes that were getting far too handsy with this beautiful man, who has now snapped his jaw shut, and looks about ready to either flea or start grinning. Maybe he hasn’t made up his mind.

He finds out though when within one second and the next, the man with the most beautiful eyes, reaches his hand out. He can’t help but think it makes him look all the more demure. And he doesn’t even use that fricken’ word. ‘Demure,’ really brain?!

Alec does the only thing he can think of, and that’s grasp the man’s elegant, ring laden fingers with both of his hands and places a smooch upon his knuckles. A quick kiss, yes, but it wasn’t a peck, either. And Alec, having not been able to take his eyes off of that of the warlocks, had kept Magnus’ complete attention during the whole exchange.

At this point, they’re both blushing. Which catches Alec off guard because he doesn’t remember the last time that that happened.

“Oh! My name is… Magnus. Magnus Bane. You may have heard of me. I’m not as helpless as I may look— just to be clear; I had that handled. But you, Shadowhunter, hmm? What kind of business do you have within the walls of my… little establishment? Perhaps I can be of… service.” And he outright winks, as if his nerves aren’t clear on his face. Alec tests the name out before responding.

Magnus Bane. Alec was still partial to sparkly one, but he could admit ‘Magnus Bane’ had quite the ring to it. If only he could roll the man himself on his tongue.

“I’m not on official business. I— Alec. Name’s- Alec. You’re going to laugh— but I had to get away for the night. My sister. Love her to death. Set me up on a blind date which, ok, he was nice looking, but dating a mundane? A mundane who, get this, doesn’t even believe Narwhals exist? Yeah, sure, okay.” Alec scratches the back of his neck at admitting so much, when he’s not use to that. But the Warlock looks intrigued and that keeps him going.

“So, I was hoping I’d meet someone here that I could potentially… be with, instead. Someone… someone like you.” Alec gets the words out alright but his declaration has his blood rushing.

“You, Alexander are quite the little charmer, aren’t you? Hmm, well, lucky for you, my bed’s big enough for two, and oh look at the time… it’s—“ Magnus inhales on a gasp when rather then let him finish his albeit creative flirtations, Alec has him shoved up against the bottom railing that leads up to the balcony.

Alec’s mouth is a hairs breathe away from Magnus’ when he bites his own lip and looks back up into what are now closed eyes. “Hey, Magnus. I want you. Is that— are you purring? Oh Raziel— you’re actually purring. Magnus. You are too fucking adorable. I really am lucky.”

Alec nuzzles his nose up under Magnus’ right ear and then nibbles there until the volume of his purring becomes loud to the point that it makes Magnus’ squeak out a protest in embarrassment. Alec immediately backs up two and half steps, and then he moves his hands behind his back, out of respect, yes, but also to strengthen his self control that has started to obviously slip.

“If you’ll have me, I’ll take such good care of you, Magnus. What do you say?”  
Magnus’ eyes snap back open at that, and it suddenly feels like the room is spinning because Magnus’ looking at him like he can see Alec’s soul from where he’s standing.

And then Magnus says “yes,” before barking out a small pleased laugh and moving back up beside Alec. He then proceeds to dance his arms about with both utmost precision and some dramatics, opening a portal right where Magnus had been leaning.

And Alec lifts a brow, and releases his own pleased (and openly impressed) laugh before he offers his left palm out to Magnus.

With hands intertwined, they move toward the sparkly rainbow tinted portal, as well as their gloriously entangled futures.

Like riding into the sunset. Only better.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading everything from my tumblr. Reminder: comments and kudos are love! Thanks for reading. Also, if there’s any tags you recommend I use, lemme know.


End file.
